Blossom & Jen's Crazy Christmas Adventure!
by goctyudicbdkvhb175749674
Summary: Okay, I couldn't fit the full title, but the full title is: Blossom and Jen's Crazy, Fabulous, Amazing, Wonderful, Action-Packed, Insane Christmas Adventure! Anyway, this is my Christmas special that I'll try to finish this before or during Christmas, so stay tuned! My ocs, Blossom and Jen, try to reach me, Gocty, to try and find Santa with Kyoya along for the ride! Yay!
1. Announced Mission

**I'M OUT WITH A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! YAY! I FINALLY DECIDED TO DO THIS WITH A VERY LONG PROCRASTINATION TIME PERIOD! Anyway, enjoy! My goal is to finish this before or during Christmas! **

* * *

><p>"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride on a one horse open slay, hey! Jingle bells, jingle bells..." I stood there dancing around in my school's locker room. Since it's exam week at my school, we're not really allowed to do any learning in fear of cheating on the test, so I'm just in the locker with my friends who are staring at me worrying about how mentally stable I am!<p>

"Honey, you need to get yourself together..." one of my friends anime sweat-drops (I won't give away the names of real people!). "You've been acting more insane than usual," my friend puts her hand on my shoulder. She is just about to say my name when I slam my hand on her mouth.

"Don't say my name! People are watching us on the internet right now! Call my Gocty for the next few hours to be safe! I'll tell you when you can call me by my real name without random people finding out!" I frantically exclaim waving around my free arm looking around suspiciously. My friend anime sweat-drops backing away slowly.

I shrug and continue dancing along to "Jingle Bells."

"Gocty!" I see a familiar face rush towards me.

"Hey Blossom!" I wave my arms. "Wait...! Blossom?! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

><p>The day before:<p>

"GOCTY! WHERE'S GOCTY?!" Jen runs around in circles screaming with papers flying around suddenly pausing her run. "Uh, I'm getting to close to college for this!" Jen picks up a piece of paper. "HOW DO I FIND GOCTY?! SHE'S IN SCHOOL RIGHT NOW BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE IN SCHOOL SHE IS!"

"Jen, you're only thirteen..." Blossom blinked stepping in. She approached Jen placing her hand on Jen's shoulders, "Okay Jen, take deep breaths, calm down, how about we just go to Gocty's school and look around to find her?"

"G-good idea," Jen sounded pretty frazzled and stressed-out as she nearly faints with Blossom holding her from collapsing on the ground. "Uh... I don't feel so good..."

"You're too stressed, how about you talk to Ryo and get the rest of the day off to unwind and relax?" Blossom asks.

"B-but... I need to find Gocty... if I don't, or if I don't find an insane author soon, Christmas might be in trouble!" Jen gulps shaking earning a look of concern from Blossom.

"Don't worry, I'll find Gocty, it won't be that bad, you just go out, maybe go to the spa, and relax. You're only thirteen, you should have fun," Blossom swerves Jen up back on her feet.

"O-okay..." Jen rushes out to take Blossom's advice and talk to Ryo about taking the day off. A little while later, Jen somehow finds herself at a health spa with someone massaging her back.

"Now, where is Gocty...?" Blossom takes a look of a pile of maps piled on top of Jen's computer. "Mmm..." Blossom starts digging around the maps when she finds one with something circled on it labeled "General Location of Gocty" in Jen's neat cursive handwriting.

"Bingo," Blossom rushed out the WBBA and scrambling to run to the location on Jen's map when she realized something suddenly stopping in her tracks. "Wait...! I'm in Japan, and Gocty is the United States! How am I supposed to get there?"

Blossom's phone started ringing, "Huh?" Blossom swipes out her phone. "Hello? Oh, hi Jen! What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you a few things! First, I have plane tickets reserved to get to Gocty, second of all, I haven't explained why getting to Gocty is so important! SANTA IS MISSING! WE NEED GOCTY'S POWERS TO TRACK HIM DOWN!" Jen starts speaking very loudly and quick making Blossom nervously giggle.

"Um, Jen... you mind slowing down...?" Blossom rubs the back of her head.

Jen takes a deep breath and explains it a little slower as Blossom rushes to the airport. When she is in the airport, she bumps into Kyoya, "Ouch! What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for Gocty!" Blossom responded.

"I'm going to the United States to find if there anything interesting going on in beyblade, staying around in the same location is really boring!" Kyoya gave a huff crossing his arms.

"Well I'm going to the U.S. to Yo-yo," Blossom grinned. "We can be travel buddies!"

"I don't wanna travel with someone! And DON'T call me Yo-yo!" Kyoya grumbled snappily.

"Esh Yo-yo, don't be so grumpy all the time," Blossom rolled her eyes grabbing Kyoya's hand. "Come-on, we're both heading to the same location, so we might as well stick together if you like it or not! As Shakespeare would say, 'to be, or not to be' on this trip! And I say you should!"

"Grrr..." Kyoya couldn't only stand there while Blossom dragged him along with surprising strength. "Girls, they're so weird!"

"I'm not weird!" Blossom retorted.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" The argument carried on as the two go on the plane. When they got on the plane, Blossom realized something, "WAIT...! I FORGOT TO PACK A SUITCASE!" she shouted with her screams, although loud, got canceled out in effect by the plane's engine, as the plane took off. "Kyoya!" Blossom took Kyoya by the shoulders shaking him. "I'm going to need to borrow some of your stuff for the trip!"

"W-what?!" Kyoya fainted. "Uh... this is going to be a long flight..."

Suddenly, Blossom gets a call from Jen, "Oh, hey Jen, how's the day off?"

"How'sthemissiontosaveSantagoing?!" Jen shouts into the phone.

"Whoa girl, calm down, can you say that again? Take a deep breath and relax," Blossom pulled the phone back to avoid going deaf from Jen's screaming.

"How's the mission to save Santa going?" Jen gulped.

"It's going fine, in fact, I bumped into Kyoya, and he's with me! I forgot to pack-" Blossom nearly finished her sentence when Jen cut off the words.

"YOU FORGOT TO PACK?!" Jen screamed earning not only the attention of the people in the health spa she sat around in but the attention of the people of the plane Blossom sat in show how loud Jen could scream.

"Don't worry, Kyoya's with me, and we've agreed to share luggage," Blossom grinned happily.

"What about clothing?! You're going to wear Kyoya's cloths?! Ew! That's gross!" Jen nearly dropped her phone on the floor shaking almost too much for people at the health spa to massage her.

"Don't worry, it won't be to bad, besides, one time, I wore the same cloths and didn't shower for a month!" Blossom would've given Jen a reassuring pat on the shoulder if she could although she couldn't have done much to reassure Jen that she could carry out the mission successfully. "Bye! Try and not snap, and you should really kick back and relax!" Blossom dialed off before Jen could scream again.

"Why did I trust her with the mission...?" Jen face-palmed.

Blossom turned on her alternative rock music listen to music even to hard-core for Kyoya to handle, and she sat back to enjoy the flight as Kyoya knew that he couldn't get out of this situation now, Jen would hunt him down for not traveling with Blossom, besides, he would rather not have to testify in court for Blossom as a witness.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think? Please read and review, and I hope you enjoyed this so far!<strong>


	2. Plane Rides are Pure Chaos!

**Me: I'm here with chapter two! Yay!**

**Kyoya: Why did you decide to update so soon?!**

**Me: Because, I told you, I want to get this finished by Christmas or before!**

**Kyoya: Uh, you're weirder than Blossom.**

**Me: *eyes glow light yellow with lightning crackling, thunder, and voice sounding like Zeus in angry mode* YOU TAKE THAT BACK! **

**Kyoya: *runs* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Blossom complained ten minutes into the flight after she couldn't really find a song on her phone that matched her mood. Her phone suddenly stated ringing while Kyoya complained about being stuck with a crazy OC on a flight.<p>

"Grrr... Why did I get myself into this? She's insane, insane I tell you!" Kyoya slumps back in his seat as Blossom picks up her phone to answer it.

"Hello? Blossom here, oh, hey Jen, don't worry, things are going fine!" Blossom gave a thumps up although Jen couldn't see it.

"O-okay..." Jen's teeth started to chatter with nervousness as she and Blossom ended the call. Ten seconds later, Blossom got a text from Jen saying, "How's the mission going?"

"It's fine, don't worry," Blossom texted back.

"Are you sure?!" Jen texted Blossom.

"Yes I'm sure," Blossom texted. Blossom shook her head turning her phone off to block out any other texts from Jen so that she wouldn't have to deal with Jen's habit of texting someone every five seconds when worried. Kyoya decided to take a nap to block the annoying girl next to him.

Blossom stretched and yawned deciding to take a nap herself curling up in her seat. She needed to get to the United States with the time there currently set at night, so she might as well get some shut-eye now and have herself rested for when she would land in the United States that would become daytime by the time she got there.

Kyoya closed his eyes when he noticed a force on his chest, "Hm?" Kyoya cracked open his to see that Blossom had laid down on top of him sleeping. "Why did she land on top of me?" Kyoya grumbled as Blossom started snoring and thrashing slapping Kyoya a bit subconsciously in her sleep.

"Ouch!" Kyoya took a hold of Blossom's thrashing hand to stop her from accidentally punching him.

"Go Cygnus... Ah! No, uh, I won't be defeated...!" Blossom muttered in her sleep dreaming of beyblading with her bey, Galaxy Cygnus. "Yeah, go Cygnus... Don't stop attacking...!"

"Now this is going to be a REALLY long flight," Kyoya grumbled. Blossom didn't realize it, but she started snuggling into Kyoya's shirt making Kyoya annoyed. Then, some guy tapped Kyoya on the shoulder.

The guy who tapped Kyoya on the shoulder started talking with a curious voice, "Is that your girl friend?"

That make Kyoya want to stand up and slap him, but he knew not too, the last time he slapped someone, he got banned from that particular airline after that flight, so Kyoya simply responded with his usual death glare of doom, "No." and turned away ignoring the other person's other questions and comments not able to hear the person's blabbing.

"Uh... so annoying..." Kyoya whispered to himself.

"Jen... don't worry... it'll be alright..." Blossom mumbled in her sleep clutching the armrest on the chair and pulling on Kyoya's hair and not aware of what she did in her sleep apparently dreaming about reassuring Jen about something.

Blossom finally woke up after Kyoya's countless attempts to prop her up on the wall of the window seat that failed because Blossom kept subconsciously laying back down next to Kyoya. "What the?" Blossom woke up right after Kyoya propped her up to lean against the window seat wall snapping open her eyes.

Stretching and yawning, Blossom rubbed her eyes to help then stay open to find Kyoya falling asleep.

Thirty minutes later, Blossom shook Kyoya because of the landing time that would approach soon, "Kyoya! Kyoya! we're landing! Wake up! Wake up!" Blossom shook Kyoya until his eyes opened.

"Uh..." Kyoya clearly had bags under his eyes from the hours he spent trying to get Blossom off him as his ears felt a popping sensation because of the change in air pressure the landing caused. "I don't wanna wake up..." Kyoya groaned.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Blossom grabbed Kyoya's hand as soon as the plane touched the ground and the pilot gave the all clear to get out the plane. The two bolted out the plane, well, Blossom bolted out the plane dragging Kyoya with her.

"Why is the weather so warm?!" Kyoya complained. "It's snowing in some parts of Japan now! It's still spring weather here!"

Blossom turned on her phone scrolled through the literally 467 texts Jen sent her with one catching her eye reading it out loud, "Warning, Gocty lives in the Southern Western part of the United States. Although not all regions are this warm, where Gotcy lives, you can sometimes wear shorts in the middle of December! Some years are colder than others, and be sure to look out for the extreme weather patterns!"

Just as Blossom read the text message, the clear blue sky instantly turned grey and rainy. "Jen was not kidding about the extreme weather patterns..." Blossom anime sweat-dropped.

"So I packed the winter equipment for nothing and forgot rain ponchos?!" Kyoya shouted in anger shaking his fists in the air. "UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone stared at Kyoya, and Blossom took a look around the airport finding a store selling cloths.

"Hey, look over there! The store over there is selling cloths for tourists might be selling ponchos!" Blossom pointed to the store, and the two ran over to the store to find that the store sold ponchos with pictures of cows on them. "It'll do," Blossom shrugged. Kyoya grumbled because he had pay for the ponchos, but hey, he didn't want soaked cloths either!

The two hailed a taxi to get to my school. "Where's Gocty?!" Blossom and Kyoya rushed through my schools halls as the teachers gave worried looks to the unfamiliar faces. Blossom swung a door open to a classroom while an exam took place. "Oops! Sorry!" Blossom swerved out the run making the teacher call the printable who sent security to handle Blossom and Kyoya.

"We have to find Gocty!" Blossom exclaimed. "Gocty?! Gocty?! Where are you?!" Blossom checked multiple classrooms before rushing into the locker room leading to when I heard Blossom's voice, "Gocty!"

"Hey Blossom!" I wave my arms. "Wait...! Blossom?! What are you doing here?!"

"Gocty, Kyoya and I need to get out of here! Security got called on us!" Blossom grabbed my shirt frantically shaking me.

"WHAT?!" I shout. "But I have an exam after gym!"

"But we need to save Santa!" Blossom gulped nervously.

Meanwhile in Japan...

"Uh! I CAN'T RELAX!" Jen started pulling at her hair pacing back and forth while still in her light pink nightgown, slightly darker pink bathrobe, and light pink fuzzy bunny slippers still wearing her sunglasses drinking a cup of tea in her shaking hands. "OKAY! THAT'S FINAL! I HAVE TO GO TO THE U.S. AND FIND GOCTY! I JUST CAN'T SIT BACK AND RELAX!"

With her pajamas still on, Jen sprints out the despite her hatred of running and to the WBBA to get tickets the United States and fly there. "Look out people, Jen's coming!"

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, please read and review! I don't really have much more to say so, have a nice day!<strong>


	3. Chase

Jen ran out on the streets still in her pajamas panting loudly, "UH! I HATE running! A lot!" Jen stopped running when she saw a taxi pass by screaming cupping her hand over her mouth to amplify her voice. "HEY! TAXI! I NEED YOU! COME ON! I HAVE TO GET TO THE AIRPORT!" Jen sprinted again to the taxi trying to catch up with it when it finally stopped.

"I need a ride to the airport!" Jen climbed in the taxi while the driver gave her a weird look because she still wore sleeping attire outside in public and hailed a taxi in the middle of the night. "No time to explain! I just need to get to the airport to make sure my friend hasn't landed herself into trouble the last time she was at an airport!" Jen slammed the car door shut as the taxi sped off.

Jen started biting her fingernails, a classic habit of her's, "Come on, come on..." BEEP! Went the air around Jen. "Oh no... I'm screwed..." Jen took a look of the traffic jam forming in front of her to her horror. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jen poked her head outside the taxi window seeing the mounds of cars piling up.

"Okay, calm down Jen, just a little traffic jam... nothing t be worried about..." Jen cured up on her seat shaking. A car honked outside of the car's window as Jen leaned her head outside, "OH, YOU'RE TELLING ME TO WATCH IT! WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD CONSIDER WE'RE ALL IN THE SAME BOAT! AND NO, I DID NOT MEAN THAT LITERALLY!" Jen waved her fist outside the window groaning.

Scrolling up her window, Jen smushed her face on the window with an anime tick-mark forming, a big one. After thirty minutes if wait, the taxi still did't move a centimeter, a stressed-out Jen stuck her head outside the window, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA!(Jen's bey is Sun Ra) WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!" Even stared at Jen as Jen, in her pajamas my I mind you, stepped out the taxi slamming a few Yen on the seat and stomping out.

"Okay, what's the cause of this traffic jam?!" Jen yelled as everyone pointed to a bunch of weird people that looked like elves in the middle of the street making Jen scream. "OKAY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! WHY ARE YOU DRESS AS ELVES?!" Jen pointed her finger suspiciously at the people who looked like elves.

"We're not trying to look like elves," one of the elves responded in a calm voice. "We ARE elves. We're looking for someone that works for the WBBA named Jen." The elf put up a picture of Jen.

"That's me!" Jen immediately recognized her face. "Why do you need me?"

"Well, we believe you know this insane authoress named Gocty-" the elf started to speak when Jen interrupted him.

"Yeah I know her! She's my creator!" Jen waved her hands in the air as the elf cleared his throat signaling for Jen to quiet down. "Sorry," Jen shrugged.

"Anyway," the elf continued speaking. "Santa is missing, and your friend Blossom is searching for Gocty who can help find Santa since she has insane authoress powers. But there's a problem, Santa's home in the North Pole has disappeared!"

Some dramatic music sounded for dramatic effect as Jen's eyes twitched grabbing the elf by the shoulders and shaking him, "YOU WERE WATCHING ME TELL BLOSSOM ABOUT WHAT WAS GOING ON WITH SANTA?! STALKER! THAT'S CREEPY! CREEP!" Jen slapped the elf as the elf sighed.

"Well..." he tried to explain. "We're not... er... stalking... you. We're just... watching your every move to see if you've been naughty or nice... it works with the whole gift giving thing you know!" The elf put up his hands in midair in defense.

"Yeah right...!" Jen turned away from the elf as the elf sighed.

"Listen, I know yo think we're creepy, but Santa's missing, and we don't know where he is, Santa's home in the North Pole mysteriously vanished, and we needed to tell Mrs. Clause who was on vacation in the Hawaiian Islands that someone just accidentally spilled invisible potion all over the place to keep her from worrying on a video call because she noticed the missing house! So please! Help us!"

"I think about, but first, I have to get to the United States! I can't stand not being at work or not going on a world saving secret mission," Jen marched away deciding at this rate, she would get to the airport fast if she walked.

"But wait! We need you! Jen! Jen! Jen! Jen! Jen! Jen! Come one!" The elf called out from behind Jen. "The name's Elven! Just... Think about it? We need Gocty and your help!" Elven used some of his elf magic to send Jen his business card that spontaneously appeared in the palm of Jen's hand as she complained about the freezing weather.

Meanwhile...

"Okay you two, you NEED to get out of the school! A teacher called security after you two, and you two aren't exactly good at blending in with the crowd!" I anime-fall as I stand back up and push them out the locker room then out the door.

"Okay, okay!" Kyoya grumbles as I close the door behind them as they leave.

A few hours later...

"YES! EXAM WEEK IS DONE, AND WINTER BREAK HAS BEGUN!" I jumped up and down out of school. "Hey, that last phrase rhymes!" I started jumping around all the way home since winter break is two weeks, so NO SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE TWO WEEKS! :D

"La, la, la, la, la," I reach home singing like how Yu says "La, la, la, la, la" a lot to find Blossom and Kyoya sitting around in my room. "HOW DID YOU GUYS GET IN HERE?!" I shout.

"We sneaked in through your window," Blossom shrugged as I faint. "By the way, Santa's gone. We need a space-time portal to the North Pole."

I sigh and snap my fingers to transport us to the North Pole where a bunch of elves are waiting for us. "What the?" I anime sweat-drop. I see some penguins as my eyes widen, "WHAT THE?! PENGUINS LIVE MOSTLY IN THE **SOUTH **POLE AND SOME PLACES STRICTLY IN THE SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE, BUT NOT THE **NORTH **POLE!"

"I don't know where the penguins came from either," an elf walked up to us as I screamed.

"OMG! ELVES ARE REAL!" I nearly faint.

"Anyone has eggnog?" Blossom asks as her stomach grumbles.

Meanwhile...

Jen already jumped off the plabe not paying attention to everyone that stared her because of the fact that she wore pajamas, "UH! It's not easy to run in pink fuzzy bunny slippers!" Jen somehow reaches my room panting heavily to find us gone. "Oh come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please people! I beg you! Please read and review!<strong>


	4. Candy, Crisis, and Fainting

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Jen looks around around my desk and under some random pillows as she grumbles. Jen dropped down on her knees waving her hands in the air. "WHERE IS GOCTY?!" Her voice echoes around for dramatic effect as Jen whips out her phone to call te WBBA.

"Hello, excuse me, yes, I would like a space-time portals to the North Pole... Wait... WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THE SPACE-TIME PORTALS?! HAVE YOU READ MY BUSINESS LETTER?! THE ONE THAT TELLS YOU HOW TO OPEN SPACE-TIME PORTALS, WHAT?! HAS ANYONE BEEN READING MY BUSINESS LETTER?!"

"Um, yes I sent them to you, they're the documents labeled, 'INSANELY IMPORTANT INFO!' WHAT?! YOU SHREDDED THE DOCUMENTS THINKING IT WAS FAN MAIL?! I WORK ON THAT LETTER FOR THREE MONTHS!" Jen paced around the room screaming in the phone annoyed.

"Oh forget it...!" Jen hung of the phone ending the call. "I'll find some other way to get to the North Pole!" Jen stomped out my house hailing a taxi. "Hey! TAXI! I NEED YOU!" Jen found a taxi running towards a passing taxi. The taxi driver found it quite odd that a teenager in light pink pajamas chased after the taxi thinking, _'Did she just wake up?'_

"Taxi! I need you!" Jen rushed up to the taxi slamming some money down on the seat. "I you to take me to the airport!" Jen jumped in the taxi as the confused taxi driver sped off to the airport. Jen hopped out rushing in making everyone stare at her because she didn't bother to dress out of her nightgown.

Jen slipped on her light pink fuzzy bunny slippers knocking into a pile of suitcases, "Uh... The things I go through..." Jen fainted before standing back up strolling to the WBBA's V.I.P. line to get tickets to the North Pole. She went to the airport waiting area as she sat down and started knitting having to wait three ours for the flight to get ready.

Meanwhile...

"WHY ARE THERE PENGUINS IN THE NORTH POLE?!" I look around to see penguins. "THEY BELONG IN THE SOUTHERN HEMISPHERE!" I point to the penguins.

"Hey! I found eggnog!" Blossom waves a carton of eggnog around with a Christmas themed mug cup thingy filled with eggnog. Blossom drinks the eggnog with her stomach still grumbling. "Is there any food laying around?"

Blossom walks around the North Pole in search for an apple or something.

"Penguins..." I faint shaking. "I-it's... not possible...! My mind is going into overload!" I get back up as a penguin waddles right next me. "The penguins are really cute though..." I pet the penguin that walked up to me.

"Hey! I found a piece of candy-cane!" Blossom sees a small chunk of candy-cane sticking out of the ground trying to pull it out. "What the?!" Blossom tries to pull the candy-cane out of the ground but no luck. "Hey, Kyoya, Gocty, can you give me hand?"

Kyoya and I walk over to the candy-cane to try and pull it out, "This thing is in the ground hard!" Kyoya grunts as he falls back with Blossom and I, and we all land on the snow with a thud, "Ouch!"

"I just realized something..." Blossom blinks... "We forgot to bring winter coats..."

"Now you tell me that I didn't bring that winter for nothing, but I forgot that winter wear in Gocty's room!" Kyoya complains. Kyoya inspects the piece of candy-cane digging up the snow around it. "Hey, what's this?! There's candy cement keeping this candy-cane in place!"

Blossom bends down and licks the candy-cane, "It is candy!" Dramatic music sounds.

"Ew! You licked some candy on the ground!" I squirmed a little.

Suddenly, Blossom faints. "Blossom!" Kyoya and I sit down next to her as I lick the candy-cane as well and faint. "Gocty?" Kyoya lifts an eyebrow in shock.

"Mmm..." an elf sniffs the candy-cane and faints.

"What the..." Kyoya anime sweat-drops. He backs away from the candy cement in fear of faint when he realizes he has his phone. "Why did I realize that earlier...?" Kyoya dials Jen's phone number whispering to himself, "If I can't figure this out, I know someone who can."

Meanwhile...

Ring! Ring! Jen's phone started ringing, and Jen picked up her phone, "Hello? Oh, hey Kyoya. What's up?"

Kyoya started speaking, "Well, Blossom and Gocty fainted after they licked some candy-"

"WAIT! WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Jen screamed into the phone making Kyoya have to jerk the phone away from his ear a little to keep his eardrums from exploding.

"Well, we found candy cement, Blossom and Gotcy licked it, and they fainted, so did an elf," Kyoya shrugged.

Kyoya could hear Jen scream through the phone, "WHAT IN THE WORLD! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! Just as soon as my flight takes off...!" Jen ended the call before Kyoya got a chance to say good bye.

"Jen...? Jen...? Kyoya sighed as he turned off his phone.

"Uh! When will this flight take off!" Jen impatiently tapped her foot on the floor crossing her arms taking a nap. A few hours later, Jen woke up when she realized something after she took a look at the clock on the wall, "WHAT?! OH NO! I'M GOING TO MISS MY FLIGHT!"

Jen rushed out the airport with her eyes wide as she sprinted outside, "SERIOUSLY! I SWEAR I'VE DONE MORE EXERCISE TODAY THAN IN GYM CLASS! OKAY, WELL, WE DON'T DO THAT MUCH IN GYM, BUT WHATEVER!" Jen threw herself outside when she saw the plane taking off.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jen ran after the plane just as it took off. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jen waved her hands running after the plane that lifted off into the air.

"No...!" Jen shouted just about ready to pull out her hair. "No... This can't be happening...!" Jen pulled out her phone to call Kyoya. "KYOYA! I MISSED MY FLIGHT! BYE, SEE YA!" Jen turned off her phone before Kyoya had time to respond as she sigh. "I'm going to have to find another way to get to the North Pole..." Jen took a deep breath slumping out the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>So, as always, please read and review! Bye for this chapter!<strong>


	5. Catch that Elf!

"How do I get to the North Pole now?" Jen's eyes started twitching, and she dialed her phone to call Tsubasa. "TSUBASA! I NEED TO GET TO THE NORTH POLE!" Jen could hear Tsubasa's tired groan through the other side of the phone.

"Jen, it's the middle of the night in Japan..." Tsubasa rubbed his sleepy eye yawning. His hair is all messy and isn't tied wearing his eagle pajamas confused with Jen's panicky screaming.

"Remember that mission I was sent on to go to the North Pole?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Tsubasa yawned again.

"Well... I GOT A FLIGHT TO THE NORTH POLE, BUT BLOSSOM WENT ON IT BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO KEEP ME FROM STRESS, THEN, I DECIDED TO GO TO THE NORTH POLE BUT MISSED THE FLIGHT, AND NOW, BLOSSOM AND GOCTY FAINTED WHEN THEY SNIFFED SOME CANDY CEMENT!"

Tsubasa blinked oddly, "Um... Okay, try going to the nearest WBBA headquarters and request access to the helicopter to go to the North Pole..." Tsubasa yawned again dialing off his phone and going back to sleep.

"Okay, get to WBBA helicopter!" Jen rushed to the nearest WBBA HQ.

Back in Japan, Tsubasa nearly fell back asleep when he felt something on his bed, "What the?" He turns over to see... "WHAT IS AN ELF DOING HERE?!" Tsubasa jumps up clinging on the edge of his bed. Th elf realizes he is caught stumbling around in a human's room, and he rushes out. "Now that's something you don't see everyday," Tsubasa shrugs.

"Come back here!" Tsubasa is in his eagle-shaped slippers running down the stairs after the elf chasing after it with a frying pan. "Why is there an elf in my apartment?!" Tsubasa chases the elf down the hall and to the elevator, and the elf gets on the elevator.

Just before the elevator closes, the elf anime sweat-drops, "Those eagle pajamas are something you don't see everyday..."

"Ah!" Tsubasa is in a bathrobe with eagle designs as well when Tsubasa finds that Yu followed him. "Ah! Yu! What are you doing here?!"

"I heard you screaming," Yu is wearing his pajamas with kitty-cats on him and a kitty-cat patterned night hat clutching a teddy bear. Yu yawned when Tsubasa and Yu could hear the elf screaming.

"AH! OH NO! THERE'S A KID HERE!" the elf's voice echos all the way up from the elevator, and Tsubasa grabs Yu's hand leading him to the stairs.

"Come on!" Tsubasa holds Yu's hand, and the two rush down the stairs.

"What was that?!" Yu asks.

"An elf!" Tsubasa responds as Yu anime-falls.

"What?! But Santa doesn't exist!" Yu nearly faints from shock as Tsubasa starts sweating. He never told Yu about the secret missions with Santa at the WBBA...

"Come one!" Tsubasa and Yu bolt down the stairs. They're only halfway down the building and out of breath because they live on the top floor.

"Are you sure you saw an elf?" Yu asks.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Tsubasa and Yu stumble down the stairs all the way down, and they see the elf get out the elevator. "There! He's there!" Tsubasa points to the elf.

Yu looks at the elf i confusion waving his arms, "Now that's something you don't see everyday! Hey! Mr. elf!"

The elf gulps, "No! Little kids aren't supposed to see me!" the elf runs up the stairs of the building, and Tsubasa and Yu take the elevator to catch up with the elf.

"Hey! Mr. Elf!" Yu is calling out to the elf as Tsubasa patiently waits for the elevator to get to the top floor where they find the elf. The elf goes in the elevator pushing Yu and Tsubasa out as the "Benny Hill Theme" plays (if you don't recognize, you MIGHT remember it if you look it up on YouTube, and play that song to make this scene more effective).

"Quick! After that elf!" Yu is now the one dragging Tsubasa along down the stairs to follow the elf. "Mr. elf! ! Why are you here...? Wait! It's Christmas eve! Mr. elf! Why can't kids see Santa or elves?!"

Tsubasa, Yu, and the elf meet each other at the 10th floor of the apartment, and they all scream, "AHHHHHHHH!" They all sprint off into opposite directions. The three of them go all over the apartment complex going into other people's apartments, rushing down the fire exit, and finally bumping into each other in the basement.

"WHAT?!" they all scream when they notice a big red blob in the middle of the room. "SANTA!" They see the gift giver himself tied up in licorice ropes. "Now that's something you don't see everyday..." Tsubasa anime sweat-drops.

"Good, good, you're all here!" a voice calls out. Santa turns his head and breaks out in cold sweats.

"Oh no! It's you!" Santa gulps.

"Yes, yes, I'm excited for all of you...!" someone steps out of the shadows, and dramatic music sounds. The person stepping out of the shadows is...

"DOJI!" Tsubasa and Yu shout. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"Well, I always come back to life, you've seen me get creamed in Metal Fusion, meet me again in Metal Fury, and I lay before your eyes now!"

"What's he talking about, 'Metal Fusion' and 'Metal Fury?'" Yu asks Tsubasa.

"Um..." Tsubasa gulps nervously remembering the documents at the WBBA telling about the three volumes of the Metal Fight series of Beyblade labeled, "Secret Documents about the origins of Beyblade that you shouldn't open, ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OPEN EVEN IF THE UNIVERSE DEPENDED ON IT! TOP SECRET DOCUMENTS!"

"Um..." Tsubasa chuckles nervously.

"Tsubasa... I know that nervous chuckle, what are you hiding this time?" Yu crosses his arms as Doji laughs.

"Now isn't the time to fight among yourselves, because you have a lot more to worry about! There's a reason why Blossom and Gocty passed out after licking that Candy cement, it has sleeping powder on it!" Doji laughed. Doji snapped his fingers to reveal Blossom and I passed out and tied up.

I wake up, "Wait... what...? Being tied up is something that doesn't happen everyday..."

"WHAT?! WHY AM I TIED UP?! S***! I WHY IS THIS ROPE SO TIGHT?! I CAN USUALLY RIP THIS F***ING THING APART NO PROBLEM!" Blossom is struggling to get herself free when she realizes a tranquilizer dart on her arm. "Oh s*** I'm screwed... And I'm still hungry! Anyone have key-lime pie or something?!"

Blossom and I fall asleep because of the tranquilizer dart.

Doji smirks when he turns the lights on to reveal that Blossom and I are tied up over a shark tank.

"GOCTY! BLOSSOM!" Yu and Tsubasa gasp.

"Well, I have a solution of how to save Santa and your foolish friends...! You have to give up your beys!" Doji cackled evilly. Dun, dun, DUN! (That was supposed to be dramatic music)

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think of this chapter? Merry Christmas everyone! And New Year! And all the other holidays I don't know how to spell!<strong>


	6. Mistletoe!

**Hello! I know I didn't manage to get this done by Christmas, and it's a little late, but I want to get this story finished! So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"This is crazy talk!" Tsubasa gulped. He panicked, he knew that he and Yu loved their beys, but they still cared about their friends, even me, the insane fanfiction authoress! "What should we do...?" Tsubasa started shaking.<p>

Meanwhile...

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Jen finally arrived the at the North Pole after she jumped off the helicopter. "HOW DO YOU LOOSE TRACK OF TWO PEOPLE PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR BECAUSE THEY LICKED SOME CANDY THAT MADE THEM FAINT?!"

"I don't know! I fell asleep, woke up, and found them gone!" Kyoya started pulling at his air shaking.

"Well, why did you fall asleep?!" Jen glared.

"It was jet-lag I tell you!" Kyoya exclaimed. "It was like... nighttime in Japan when I fell asleep!"

"Excuses," Jen rolls her eyes. "But anyhoo, there's no time for arguing! We NEED to find them!"

Another meanwhile...

Tsubasa gritted his teeth, "Fine! I'll give you my beyblade! But ONLY my beyblade! Is that a deal?!"

Doji clapped his hands in delight, "Ha, ha, ha! That's excellent! Fantastic! Now give me that bey!"

"Well, Earth Eagle is in my apartment," Tsubasa turned to walk away.

"Come back soon!" Doji smirk making Tsubasa's eyes roll. Tsuasa thought, _"How stupid can you be Doji? Do you REALLY think that I'll go back down?"_

"Some on Yu!" Tsubasa waved his hand signalling for Yu to come with him.

"B-but... you can't give away Earth Eagle!" Yu had tears in his eyes and Tsubasa gave a reassuring wink at Yu indicating that Tsubasa had some sort of plan.

Doji didn't notice the wink Tsubasa gave Yu allow for the two to rush into the elevator shouting after them, "If you don't come back in ten minutes, drop go your friends!"

Meanwhile...

Kyoya and Jen somehow manage to make it to the airport rushing on a plane to get back to Japan and to Tsubasa'a apartment for an emergency meeting. Jen busted into Tsubasa's room, "Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Ya there?!" Jen didn't find Tsubasa, so the two rush down the stairs not bothering to use the elevator just as Tsubasa and you get out of the elevator going into Tsubasa's apartment.

Tsubasa dialed Jen's phone number, but unfortunately, Jen forgot her phone at the North Pole as Tsubasa's phone couldn't get a hold of Jen making Tsubasa groan, "Uh! Jen! Where are you?!" Tsubasa slumped down sighing.

Back at the basement, Blossom woke up a little groggy feeling too weak to free herself, "Curse you tranquiler dart...!" Blossom started squirming but no luck. "Doji! Once I get my hands on you, you're pulverized! I'm going to f***ing kill you!"

"What the...?" I wake up to see Doji glaring. "Oh goodness Doji! I REALLY HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU! I WANT TO RUN AFTER YOU WITH MY PENCIL AND STAB YOU! Oh, wait, I can!" I realize I have powers and use them to make the ropes disappear and Blossom and I teleport back on the ground with a puff of smoke.

"DOJI!" Blossom tackled Doji to the ground with the licorice ropes tying him up. "There, that's how it's f***ing done!"

"Watch your language!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Jen!" Blossom and I exclaimed as we tackle her into a hug.

"I'm here too!" Kyoya grunts crossing his arms as Blossom grins hugging him as well making Kyoya wince. "Okay, okay, you can stop hugging me..! Y-you're c-crushing me...!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Blossom smiled.

"Okay Doji, get ready to face me!" Tsubasa launched Earth Eagle realizing that Doji got tied up and saw Jen and Kyoya there. "Oh. What, WHAT ARE JEN AND KYOYA DOING HERE?!" Tsubasa called back Eagle anime sweat-dropping.

"No time to explain! I want to throw Doji to the center of the earth!" Blossom glared at Doji making everyone in the room shutter in cold sweats from Blossoms' violent behavior.

"How about we play 'Five Nights at Freddy's' instead...?" Jen gulped nervously holding up a game controller.

"But I never played 'Five Nights at Freddy's' before!" I exclaim. "I think the last time I played video-game was... um... I don't really know..." I scratch my chin thinking. "Well, the point is, I'm not much of a gamer!"

"Hey, guys, it's time for the Christmas party!" Ryo skipped in oblivious to the fact that Doji sat there in the room tied up.

"Okay," Jen shrugged dragging an angry Blossom to the WBBA along with everyone else walking there.

At the WBBA...

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way!" Tithi, Yu, and I sing "Jingle Bells" as Kenta finishes off the sentnce.

Kenta took a deep breath and let to out, "OH WHAT FUN, IT IS TO RIDE, ON A ONE HORSE OPEN SLAY!" Kenta screeched making Yu, Tithi, and I to clap and for everyone else to block out their ears! :D

Blossom and Kyoya chatted with each other not aware of the fact that they stood beneath some mistletoe drinking fruit punch talking about ways to cream Doji. Jen saw the scene and smirked. She pushed Blossom at just the right angle to fall down and have her lips land on Kyoya's.

"WHAT THE?!" Blossom and Kyoya's eyes widened as they separated spitting out their spit. "EW, EW! GROSS! I KISSED SOMEONE! EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blossom and Kyoya ran around screaming making Jen giggle and hold up her iPhone.

"I got the kiss on camera!" Jen pulled up her phone. "Take a look!" Jen showed Blossom and Kyoya the picture she took of the accidental kiss, and Jen pulled up the picture to post on Facebook to Blossom and Kyoya's horror.

"JEN!" Blossom and Kyoya chased Jen out the WBBA as Jen ran. "YOU BETTER RUN!" Jen shrugged and ran to her office to use a machine to open a space-time portal to Hawaii.

"Bye guys!" Jen waved.

"JEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Blossom and Kyoya shouted. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"Happy holidays!" Jen waved at the audience just before she hopped through the space-time portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope everyone has a good experience with the winter holidays! Merry late Christmas and happy New Year and all the other winter holidays I don't know how to spell!<strong>


End file.
